


Dave joins the Wonder Egg club

by SiriusStarx



Category: Homestuck, Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)
Genre: Ai and Dave were always meant to be besties, Bullying, Cals a lil shit like always, Gen, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusStarx/pseuds/SiriusStarx
Summary: Dave awakes from a dream.Bro's gone missing and he's mourns friends who don't exist. Lil Cals just as shitty as always but he's started helping him for some reason? And he might have given Dave magic??Wait, what the hell is a Wonder Egg?
Relationships: All three of them are implied as of now ;_;, Dave Strider & Lil Cal, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, you'll see what i mean - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Dave joins the Wonder Egg club

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeeeeeee ignoring my other projects to make yet another!

Dave enters the room, and Cal makes the smallest of movements to turn towards him from where he sits on the counter. Silently watching him as he pulls up his sleeves and tends to his wounds. He flinches when he touches a patch of peeled skin before his magic whisks away the injuries. 

BOO HOO. WHY DON'T YOu FIGHT BACK? YOu COuLD TAKE THEM ALL SO EASILY. 

Cals voice is as mocking as always. "Tch. best not to show my powers here. besides murder is illegal and i know that's the only way you'll accept revenge." 

HE HE HO HO

"what's got you laughing this time."

LITTLE DAVEY'S AFRAID OF SHOWING THEM TRuE JuSTICE.

OR COuLD IT BE THEY AREN'T WRONG? AFTER ALL, YOuR EYES HAVE PROVEN TO BE FREAKISH BY ANY uNIVERSES STANDARDS.

Dave only slightly raises his hand, but it's enough for Cal to keep pushing on the mental wound.

FACE IT. YOu'RE EVEN WEAKER WITHOuT YOuR FRIENDS. YOu COMPLETELY DESERVE IT. AND YOu KNOW IT.

"wow don't-"

I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOu STRONG AGAIN.

...

I KNOW HOW TO BRING YOuR STuPID FRIENDS BACK. AND ALL I ASK IN RETuRN IS FOR YOu TO SHOW ME AROuND TOWN.

"yeah, like lugging around a creepy demon puppet isn't gonna raise eyebrows."

AND YOu WEREN'T ALREADY?  
YOu'RE IN THE HOuSE OF A DEAD MAN TALKING TO YOuRSELF.

Dave pushes his sleeves down and passes Cal into the kitchen. "move. i'm starving and you're in the way." He shoves Cal from the counter and when he lands in a chair Dave pours himself a bowl of cereal. He doesn't bother with the milk.

DAVE.  
"chomp chomp chomp."  
DAVE.  
"wow this cereal sure is crunchy."  
DAVE.  
"maybe i should have bought milk.  
DAVE LISTEN TO YOuR SUPERIOR.  
"nah milks for chumps."  
YOu OWE IT TO YOuR FRIENDS.  


That gets Dave to stop and listen. "dude it was like a nice dream and all but it wasn't real."

THEN WHY DO YOu MOuRN THE NONEXISTENT DAVE.

"like idk why do i mourn a time when you didn't talk." 

DENIAL WILL GET YOu NOWHERE FOOLISH BOY.

Dave sets down the spoon and finally looks at Cal. "okay. what the fuck will get you to shut up."

IM DOING YOu A FAVOR DAVE.  
MY OFFER IS VERY GENEROuS.

"alright can it with the generosity and cut to the part where i give you my soul on a fucking silver platter."

NOT YET. WHEN YOu ACCEPT MY GRACIOuS OFFER YOU MuST ALSO AGREE TO BRING ME AROuND THE TOWN.

"and?"

I WILL SHOW THOSE EGO INFLATED KIDS A LESSON. THEY WILL BE SuITABLY SCHOOLED.

"huh. i thought you'd take enjoyment from them."

NOT WHEN ITS YOu THEY ATTACK. IT LOOKS BAD FOR ME. YOu'LL HANDLE EVERYONE ELSE WHO'LL COME, AS YOuR GuARDIAN I CANNOT LET YOu CONSTANTLY BRING SUCH SHAME HOME.

"of course. so, what will i be selling my soul for."

YOu'RE NOT GIVING AWAY YOuR SOuL. JuST SOME POCKET CHANGE.

"wait am i gonna have to spend actual money." 

ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED DAVE.  
FIRST YOu MuST ACCQuIRE THE WONDER EGG.

"wait the fuck."

YOu'LL LEARN AS YOu GO."

"the fucks a wonder egg and which shitty anime is it from? fuck am i gonna have to raid bro's room and play spot all the anime tropes irl version.

DO NOT INSuLT THE FINE ART OF JAPANESE CARTOONS. YOu'LL LEARN WHEN WE ARRIVE. WE MuST LEAVE AT ONCE.

"the fuck are we going to."

NO MORE QuESTIONS DAVE. WE MuST LEAVE. YOu WANT TO SEE YOuR FRIENDS, DON'T YOu?

Dave grabs Cal and starts walking. "at least i still have my shoes n shit on." As the two of them leave Dave can feel Cal smile wider, but when he glances towards him his face is exactly the same. Probably because he's a puppet.

DAVE YOu FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha first crossover fic of the fandom! (Atleast on ao3)


End file.
